Life Skills 101
by singbirdsing
Summary: Camp is in for a surprise when the gods are ordering the campers to take part in a mysterious, "Life Skills," class... Campers are required to take care of fake babies and get "jobs." Chapter 1 has been edited!
1. Johnny

**Disclaimer - I don't own!**

**Author's Note - I hope you like the story! Review! Love you all!(:**

* * *

><p>Hera's POV.<p>

I sighed, I was bored.

There was nothing to do!

Apollo was being irritating as ever, singing at the top of his lungs.

Aphrodite was messing up people's love lives.

Zeus was muttering to himself.

Athena was drawing a battle plan, for who knows what.

Artemis was cursing men.

Demeter was complaining about evil, daughter stealing brothers.

Ares was sharpening knives, grinning widely.

Hestia was meditating by the fire.

Hephaestus, actually. I didn't actually know where he was, and I didn't care anyway.

Hermes was smiling, and grinning like a fool. I bet that in a few years, another one of his idiotic clones would have arrived at the camp.

Dionysius was complaining about not having wine.

Poseidon was in his underground palace.

Hades and Persephone were in Hell, literally.

And the minor gods were doing, who knows what.

In other words, it was a normal day.

I glanced at Zeus. He seemed deep in thought "I'm going to the mortal world," I said as he snapped back into reality.

His jaw dropped and so did the jaws of many other gods.

They all stared at me as though I was some circus clown.

I glared at them, before turning to my husband, "Can I go?" I asked impatiently.

He broke out of his trance and spluttered, "Wh – Why do you want to go?"

I rolled my eyes. "To see the beautiful flowers of course."

He stared at me, his jaw dropped even further.

"Of course not, I'm bored for gods sake!" I snapped.

Zeus stared at me strangely, "Alright then..Have fun? I think.."

I muttered under my breath, and went in the elevator.

When I went outside, into the real world, I raised an eyebrow.

I was not impressed.

I walked into a nearby park, to watch the families unite together.

I sat on a bench, and grinned. My long brown hair was put up in a ponytail, and it shimmered every time I would move. My cobalt eyes sparkled with excitement as it felt nice to see the other mothers and their children bond together.

My children and I have not bonded in quite a few years.

As I sat down, I nodded approvingly at the mothers talking and laughing, occasionally glancing at their children who were playing together.

A small tug on my hand brought me back into reality.

As I looked down, I gasped, placing a well-manicured hand onto my pink sweatshirt. I saw a little boy around 5 years old. He was adorable, of course, with his long brown hair and big green eyes. He had a large bruise on the side of his face. His lower lip was trembling, "Can you help me?"

My heart went out to the little boy, so I nodded.

He smiled painfully as he pointed to a woman under a tree. The woman was standing against a tree. She was a strange woman, and her eyes were cold.

I could almost feel, the "Hey, I'm a child abuser," alarms go off of her, thanks to my godly powers.

She scanned the fields, stopping at the little boy. Her eyes narrowed as she marched over to where I was.

She smiled a repulsively fake smile at me, and I blanched. She grinned predatorily at the boy, and the boy closed his eyes, obviously distressed.

"Come, Johnny. Let's go."

I turned my head, to look at Johnny once again. The boy was trembling. Right then, I had made my decision.

I stared at her angrily, "No. Johnny will stay with me. You're such a bitch."

The woman's eyes flashed dangerously, before staring at the boy, trying to decide whether to be happy, or to let Johnny be happy.

She finally decided on the former, before slapping the boy, yelling, "Fine. Johnny. GO WITH HER. I don't want you anymore," stomping off, leaving the park in a huff.

I was furious as hell. I vowed to make that bitch of a lady to suffer in the Fields of Punishment, over and over again. I needed to do something. Now.

I wasn't going to stand watching mothers not know how to care for a family, and eventually abandon their children to the first stranger that offers.

What better place to do it then Camp Half-Blood?" I smiled as I thought of my new-found idea.

And I was going to get it.

No matter what

Johnny's eyes were filled with tears as he grabbed onto my legs, crying his little eyes out.

"Johnny," I said, tentatively, "Would you like to come with me."

I prayed for a yes as I really wanted him to come.

Johnny grinned at me, showing a flicker of his lost, childhood innocence, "Thanks mom," he said shyly.

I closed my eyes in happiness. I had never heard a baby call me "mum," before, except for Ares and Hephaestus, but those didn't count as it was a couple thousand years ago.

I picked up the little boy and he fell asleep into the crook of my neck. I smiled at him, before making my way home. I prayed that Zeus would let me have him.

~.~

Zeus's POV

I sat onto my throne, wondering what Hera wanted in the mortal world.

A ding broke me out of my thoughts, and the other gods stared at the elevator, waiting for Hera to come.

My wife seemed radiant than ever. Her arms were preoccupied, holding a small child.

I was about to ask her why there was a child in her arms, when she gave me a stern look, and placed a slender finger on her cherry lips. She pointed to the sleeping child, and I compiled.

She summoned one of her servants, and ordered them to take the child to a room, and put him to sleep. The servant picked up the child, in obvious confusion, and left, leaving me with my wife, and 11 other, confused gods.

Hera stared at everyone, me in particular and took a deep breath, her eyes flashing angrily "When I was in the mortal world, I saw a mother abusing her child. I took the child away from her, and she gave him, gladly." Hera's eyes gleamed when she said the rest of her thought, "I want Camp Half-blood to partake in an "Life Skills," class like the ones in mortal high schools, where they receive a fake child to take care of, however I want to have the campers get jobs and such, so it would be like the real world."

When she was finished, I knew I was in deep shit.

Everyone was quiet, until they all started to discuss the idea. I could hear Poseidon and Athena arguing, and the other gods and goddesses were debating between themselves.

I rubbed my temples when I said in a raised tone, "QUIET!"

Poseidon smirked at me.

I ignored him before facing the rest of the gods, "I agree with this proposal. It seems like a good idea, and I like it."

Athena nodded, her blonde hair flying behind her, "The children aren't doing anything but training, and there are no threats, so I think that it would be a good idea."

Several of the gods nodded their heads in agreement.

"Who agrees?" I asked.

Many, almost all of the gods and goddesses raised their hand.

I nodded at Hera and she beamed.

Hecate was grinning amicably, "I think that I could create fake babies using the DNA of the campers, to create babies…"

Aphrodite chipped in, "And I could arrange all of the couples…" Her eyes gleamed at the thought of drama and more couples tragic love stories.

Hephaestus nodded, "I could create the workspaces and houses and all."

Athena added, "I could create the job's items."

The brown haired messenger muttered, "I'll go tell Chiron."

"Meeting adjourned," I said, and all of the gods left.

I could hear Hera saying, " Camp will never be the same again," and I shuddered.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited by LongLostDreams and singbirdsing - 3.3.12<br>**

**Like it? Review!**

**Love,**

**Mya(:**


	2. Letters

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything, except for Johnny. (:**

**Author's Note - First of all, THANK YOU for the reviews. They meant a lot to me, and I was glad that you liked the idea of the story. **

**Oh and another thing, about Hera. I understand that Hera is portrayed as rather psychotic bitch in the books. But to be honest, everyone has their good and bad sides, and that's just what Hera was. ****I like the way I portrayed Hera because Hera _is _kind,caring, and motherly, but she just needs someone to break that shell for her, and that's Johnny. She hasn't had the chance to become all motherly, as all of her children are older. And she _is _an average mom, at least thats how Percy described her in the Labryninth. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Oh and REVIEW(: **

**Review Replies!**

**mtwon - thanks!(:**

**sam - thanks..Hope you like this chappie(:**

**Meadowshine - yeah, i kinda feel bad for him:( **

**ProngsandI - me too! I mean Hera isn't THAT bad. She just did what she had to do. Thats all. I mean, she does have her bad moments, wuite a few of them actually, but I think that underneath her persona, there is a kind, caring, motherly person. **

**sorry not logged in - haahaa thanks(:**

**Jellybeans - thanks! And yeah, thats one of the couples I was thinking of doing. **

**goddess of lakes - thanks! I wont abandon this story, i promise. **

**Mszcheeky - thanks! I really like her character in here too, because honestly. I don't think that she is THAT cruel...Anyway, Yes i will choose some of your pairings (Percy/Annabeth, Travis/Katie, Connor/Miranda, Nico/some random girl) I'm not going to put the hunters in the story, because they wouldn't need to be "good parents" as they are all eternal maidens, and plus that is a LOT of POVs in my story.. Sorry about that, and for Camp Jupiter...Hmm...I'm not really sure, its up to yall..and what you want. **

**Hermeslittlegurl - haahah mine too! But no one ever wrote it, so i said, "Hey, i'll write one." **

**rangerlucy - thanks!(:**

**eMMeD - thankss! Next update will be soon(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron POV<strong>

"So you're basically telling me that we have to start a whole new program, about PARENTING, nevertheless, and this is JUST because Hera found a mortal child named Johnny?" I said, extremely confused.

Hermes nodded "Exactly," while he rummaged through his bag, finding his caduceus.

"_Hello Chiron," _said Martha.

"_Can I eat a pony?" _asked George.

"_GEORGE!" _Martha exclaimed angrily.

"_Sorry," _George shrugged, not really caring.

The two snakes started to fight.

Hermes glared at them and rolled his eyes, "Stop it you too." He snapped irritably.

The snakes kept quiet, Martha seemed ashamed, and George was smirking.

I opened my mouth, about to ask why he was here, when his eyes widened, "Dammit. I almost forgot this," he said, handing me a folded piece of cardstock with emerald ink on it.

I stared at him, before reading it, my eyes widening the farther I got through it.

_Dear Chiron, _

_This is Hera, and I want you to teach the children from Camp Half-Blood on how to be proper parents. Why? Because I met a despicable mother in the mortal world, and I don't want anyone else to be subject to that, and the only place I can give direct directions, instead of just influencing them to make the right choices, Hecate will make the girl campers, "Pregnant," using the DNA of the 2 campers and Aphrodite will arrange the couples. Both will show them, tonight at the campfire. _

_In nine weeks, they shall give "birth," to children. Every week stands for the month. Every 2 weeks after that, I shall make the "children," become a year older. More information will be given when we visit, and by we, I mean, Hecate, Aphrodite, and I. _

_The demigods shall go to work at the "Jobs," we assign them, get a salary, and live in their own, actual apartments, in the apartment complex buildings. Each apartment is the size of a house. Using magic, Hecate made the small apartment buildings look huge. _

_Everything else would be shown later on tonight at the campfire. _

_From, _

_Hera. _

I folded the letter, and stuffed into my palm, staring at Hermes with an astonished expression on my face.

He laughed hesitantly; I guess it wasn't everyday you see a centaur confused, before he shrugged, "Gotta go. See you later."

As Hermes left, in the form of air travel, I sank into a chair, my hands covering my face.

I had a _lot _to do tonight.

**Hera POV**

I stared at Johnny fondly. His adorable brown hair was messy as though it hadn't been brushed, his emerald green eyes widened as he saw me, and his lips twisted into a grin.

He smiled as he saw me, and I hugged him. He stiffened considerably, and I mentally cursed his bitch of a mother to the fiery pits of Tartaurus, for making her own child scared of mothering touch.

I merely hugged him tighter, and he relaxed as he hugged me back.

We broke apart, and I looked at him with pure love in my eyes.

I couldn't understand how _anyone _could hate a child like Johnny.

He was just so, so angelic. From his soft brown hair, to his emerald eyes, I couldn't understand on how anyone, possibly anyone could hate him…

His eyes flickered between an emotion of sadness, pain, and hope. I assumed he was sad because of his mother, pained as he actually trusted her, and hope that I would make him feel better. He finally decided on hope, and I gave him a gentle smile.

Johnny smiled, his green eyes flashed with life, which was eradicated the day before.

I smiled at him as I held out my hand, "Coming?"

He stared at me curiously, "Where too, mommy?"

I winked at him, "It's a surprise," and

He looked confused, "Where," he asked, his voice tinged with a pang of fear.

I stared at him, long and hard. My gaze wasn't threatening, nor was it angry. It was simply just interested.

He shifted on his feet, and I tore my gaze away, and blinked, "Alright. Johnny, I am going to let you meet my family, alright?"

He smiled shyly, before nodding; it seemed like an ok response to him.

I took his hand, and grinned.

We walked to the Hall, where I was sure the gods were, arguing about Johnny.

As we walked inside the enormous Hall, everyone stopped talking at once.

Zeus stared at me intently, obviously wondered what I was thinking.

Poseidon was smirking.

Demeter was absently making stray flowers appear all over.

Apollo was staring at Johnny with shock expressed on his features.

Hermes was glaring at his caduceus, and his snakes, Martha and George, were staring at him sheepishly, I assumed they had another fight.

Goodness knows, they have _way_ too many fights.

Ares was staring at his knife, grinning evilly.

Athena seemed to be deep in thought, her hand tracing the side of a chair.

Aphrodite was blotting her lipstick.

Hephaestus looked bored.

Dionysius was trying to summon wine under Zeus's watchful eye.

Artemis sat in her chair, huffing at Apollo, her feet propped against her chest.

The minor gods were somewhere, I didn't know. And I didn't care.

I felt Johnny shrink under me, and I frowned.

I bent down to him, talking to him in low, urgent tones, and he nodded shyly.

I walked over to my chair, gave him a smile, and I was hoping he would do what I told him, so he would gain respect from the various gods and goddesses.

I caught Johnny's eye and nodded.

I caught his eye and nodded.

Johnny gave me a shaky smile, and I motioned for him to do what I told him.

He stood in front of Zeus, and bowed, "My Lord," he said loud and clear, although you would have to be an idiot to be able to not hear the small quiver in his voice.

Zeus seemed satisfied, "You may stand."

Demeter, Hestia and Athena smiled, already fallen in love with the boy. Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Artemis nodded approvingly, while Apollo gave Johnny a proud look.

I stared at Apollo, wondering why he looked so proud, and decided that I would worry about it later; after all I had to see how Johnny was doing.

My attention snapped back towards Johnny who was quivering as a leaf.

Zeus, taking no notice of that, spoke in a clear voice, "Let the Meeting begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh cliffy! <strong>

**Anyway, I have some Questions for you. **

**Do you want Johnny to remain on Olympus, or do you want him to go back to his birth mother? **

**Do you want Camp Jupiter's kids to be involved? Or just strictly, Camp Half-Blood kids? **

**Anyway, hope you liked the chappie!**

**Love yall(:**

**Mya(:**


	3. Confessions of a Wisdom Goddess

**Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson series! :( But, I do own Johnny...(:**

**Author's NOTE - Alright people, majority rules, and I'm not really sure that the campers at Jupiter would be pleased at the prospect of being Parents, you know with the little buggers running around. BUT, if ou want, I COULD put only a few of them for the camp thing. i.e. Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, but it's up to yall! So vote again!I dont think the Hunters would be rather thrilled to be in a Parenting class.. I have a feeling that either Artemis would lose her hunters, or there would no longer be any male campers left... BUT it's up to you guys, what ever yall want, it's cool. yall can vote again whether or not you want the Hunters to be in it, and if you want NO jupiter at all, or just a few of them..**

**I just thought of it, but can you imagine TRAVIS AND CONNOR'S children? Dear gods, that would be QUITE an adventure, I'm thinking of the random scenarios they willl find themselves in... Oh and what about their wives reactions? lol! ...Anyway, enough of the rambling, continue reading. Oh and the review replies are at the bottom this time..**

**I almost forgot, but since i joined NaNoWriMo contest, updates will be fewer, like once every two weeks, BUT that will change once November is over..**

* * *

><p><strong>Hera's POV <strong>

"Why should we keep him?" asked a snooty Dionysius who was giving Johnny an angry look, who just whimpered.

My eyes flashed dangerously, eyeing him with hatred, "because he may as well be my son."

I noticed that Apollo seemed to stiffen, and I also noticed that I wasn't the only one to notice his odd behavior

"Apollo," Athena stated, all business like, "Is that your son," she asked, pointing at Johnny.

Apollo didn't answer, and everyone seemed to take that as a yes.

I took in a shallow breath as I glared at Apollo with every ounce of my hatred, I stood up, not trusting my actions, "Is that your son," I asked coldly, my green eyes filled with anger.

Apollo sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair, making him seem ages older than his normal 20 year old self, "Yes, he is," he said finally.

I growled, "Do you know what you put him through!" I said in a deadly voice, "THAT BOY HAS BEEN ABUSED IN THE HANDS OF YOUR LITTLE, CARELESS, ONE-NIGHT STAND!" I yelled my normally tinkling bell-like voice turning into a screech.

All of the Olympians stared at me and then Johnny in shock. Johnny started to cry, and fat tears fell down his cheeks. The motherly instincts kicked in as I ran towards him, and picked him up. "There, there, "I soothed, patting his back as I listened to his sobs becoming softer until they became a soft hum.

He snuggled into my embrace, "Mummy," he whispered, before falling asleep.

I smiled at him fondly before turning to the rest of the Olympians, my expression turning cold, "Take him to his room," I told one of the minor gods, who immediately nodded.

I walked back to my throne, and felt all of the stares around me; I ignored them, and sat in my chair, folding my arms, daring anyone to contradict.

I turned my steely gaze to Apollo who flinched, "Why?" I asked, finally, glaring at him.

Apollo sighed, "Tori was sweet and kind when I met her, I never realized she would abuse him,"

I glared at him, "Then why didn't you catch up on him?"

Apollo bit his lip and looked down, his sandy blonde bangs hiding his eyes, "I forgot."

My eyes widened considerably and I stared at him with hatred.

Anger coursed through my veins, and before I knew what I was doing, I lunged.

Apollo's eyes widened, and the other gods gasped.

I punched every single part of his body, "You, blithering fool!" I spat.

Poseidon pulled me off of him, and I glared at him, my blue eyes cold.

He flinched and I walked back to my throne, my long brown hair following me.

I folded my arms, and a stony expression seemed to take over my face.

The other gods stared at me, astonished, and I glared at them, "Let's get back on track, alright?" I snapped irritably, my blue eyes flashing.

Zeus broke the silence awkwardly, "Er.. Alright then, do we vote that Johnny should stay here, on Olympus?"

A show of hands, went up, Apollo's first, and then Demeter's, Aphrodite's, and so on.

Athena piped up, her tone placid, but with a jealous tinge inside of it "But, it's not fair as Hera gets to keep a random mortal here, and that's coincidentally Apollo's son, so it's not very fair."

The rest of the gods realized this, and nodded, hanging onto her word. I scowled, I never did like her, but inwardly I grinned. I couldn't get it out on her because of that stupid rule, so what better way to that on her precious daughter, Annabeth.

Discreetly, I snapped my fingers, and sure enough, a few thousand miles away, a pile of cow dung appeared in front of Annabeth.

Smiling smugly, I crossed my arms, pleased.

Athena stared at me, her eyebrow raised; I smiled smugly and turned away, hiding the smile.

I stared at her, and cut through her incredibly stupid speech, "But, look. I've never _had _a demigod child, it's not fair, and do you know how much I want one? You all get heroes to carry out our legacies, but what about me? Athena's even the virgin goddess, and she still gets children. It's not fair!" I said, sniffing at the end of my speech.

Athena scowled as the rest of the Olympians nodded, contemplative, seeing it in my perspective.

"That's why, I think it's fair, that I should at least get Johnny, regardless," I said, as I leaned back, smiling smugly. I knew that the Olympians would understand.

"What about Jason?" asked Athena, her silver eyes contemplative.

I froze, I never even thought of that, before I passed her judgment, "Jason's JUNO's, and that was only as a peace treaty."

The other gods sighed, when Zeus blushed at the mention of his favorite son.

Zeus continued, his brown eyes softening, "Alright, let's vote," he said, clapping his hands.

"For Johnny to stay at Olympus," he said, his booming voice bouncing off the walls.

A show of hands rose up, Athena's included. I stared at her, confused, and she flushed, "I'll tell you later," she mouthed, and I nodded.

Zeus drawled, "And for not."

Dionysius, Ares, and Hephaestus's hands went up, I scowled at them, and they shrugged.

Zeus ended, "Alright, meeting is adjourned; Johnny is staying with us at Olympus, till further notice."

The rest of the gods started to leave, muttering under their breaths, when I saw Apollo and Athena come towards me. I narrowed my eyes to the both of them, and they frowned,

"Look, I," Athena started to say,

But was cut off by, Apollo "Can I,"

I raised my hand, signaling them to stop, and they obliged.

I raised my hand to my temples, and sighed, my blue eyes dilating, "One at a time."

I stared at Apollo, he nodded, but kept his face trained to the ground" I really loved Johnny and Tori alright? I didn't realize that I would get them into shit, Can I please meet him?"

I sighed, and placed a finger under his chin, lifting his face towards mine. I could see the enormous guilt inside of him, and I bit my lip, believing him, "Alright," I said finally, "You can meet him," at this he seemed elated, but I stopped him, narrowing my cobalt eyes, "_But_," I stated, and he interrupted, "There's always a but..." I rolled my eyes, and continued, "He shall be in my cabin, when we send him to Camp Half-Blood."

The smile disappeared and his liquid blue eyes drooped, "Alright," he muttered, "It's only fair."

I rolled my eyes, "You can meet him, in a few minutes."

He perked up, and flashed a smile, before leaving, humming happily to himself.

Athena started to say, "Look, I was jealous."

I raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "You were jealous?" I asked, somewhat confused.

Athena sighed as she twisted her hands together, "I was jealous because I wanted to raise one of my children on Olympus."

I stared at her, and saw the flicker of emotions flash through her silver eyes, "You were?" I asked softly.

She nodded, "I wanted to raise my child, like a real mother would," she said, her voice breaking.

I sighed, it seemed as though I wasn't the only one deprived of that.

She sniffled, "Every time I see them, I have to act all tough and cordial, not saying one word."

I sighed, and the words were out of my lips before I could stop them, "Do you want to come with me to the parenting thing tonight. You know, see your children?"

She grinned, her eyes prickled with gratitude, "Thanks, "she said, her voice filled with gratitude.

Right then, I knew that a bond had been made between Athena and I, two women that longed to be an actual mother. One of us was a woman that couldn't be a mother, and another was a lady that had to act cold to her children, quite a pair we were.

She placed an arm towards me, and I stared at it, contemplative.

I sighed, and placed my hand in hers.

She grinned at me, and mumbled, "Can I meet baby Johnny?"

**Chiron's POV**

I stared at the campers, and sighed. They had no idea that their lives would change in a mere second, "Campers," I started dramatically, and everyone's eyes were on me.

"You will be parents," I said bluntly. I had always known that the best way was to rip the bandage off.

Shocked and terrified faces greeted me.

Faintly, I heard Dionysius grinning gleefully, "Chiron. I think you broke the nasty little brats!"

I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

I had a LOT of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>OHMYGOD. Hera PUNCHED Apollo! *laughs* Always knew she was a bit fiesty. (:<strong>

**Anyway, hoped you liked! REVIEW, my faithful reviewers REVIEW! *laughs evilly.* **

**...What, I'm kinda crazy... *shrugs.***

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Meadowshine - **Yeah your probably right...(:

**hermeslittlegurl - **thanks! I really appreciated it(: And yeah, i kinda hoped for that, so I'm giving yall another chance to vote, but it's yalls choices..(: And i think that Leo/Reyna would be HILARIOUS, probably because they are SO different, but its yalls choice

**joloco311 - **thank you! I hope you enjoy the story!

**Mskxheezy - **thanks! Yeah, this story is going to be Pretty funny!

**I'm alone in this life - **haahaa(: thank you! and vote again!

**Lemariz - **thank you! I also think she is an interesting character, she is rather complex, so to speak. And that's what makes me like her.

**RomaneLuka - **yeah, thanks! and there will be a lot of Chrisse in this! There so freakin adorable!(:

**slashslashslash - **thanks! I appreciate it!

**WizardWay - **thank ya(: It will be pretty funny, considering the couples. This story will be funny, and will have a LOT of action, mainly at the end or so. Its going to be pretty long, just so you know. This is also my long-term project, so I will be working on this periodically!

**awesomegirl82 - **Hahaa thank you, that was my favorite part of the chappie. Just to warn you, the gods sections wont be extremely funny, but the other sections will! oh and READ SoN, its AMAZING.. haaahhahaa(:


	4. Campfire

**Disclaimer - I don't own PJO**

**Author's Note - I love you all! Yall rock(: Anyway, I decided to use the Romans, but for the Roman haters, its only TWO - Jason and Reyna. This is because a bunch of yall wanted them, and a bunch of yall didn't want them, so it's a compromise. Also, a lot of yall didn't want the Hunters, and I didn't want the idea anyway, I decided to not use the Hunters in the idea. **

**Review people! And the next chappie will be the rest of the Pairings. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron POV<strong>

Annabeth raised her hand, her hand shaking slightly, "What do you mean, by, erm _parenting_?"

I bit my lip and answered her, "Lady Hera, and –"

In a flash, four beautiful women came into the camp.

One of them had dark brown hair that flowed to her back, cobalt blue eyes, and she had high cheekbones. The woman was adorned in a long, sleeveless violet dress. The women's expression was neutral. I recognized her as Hera, the Queen of the Gods.

The next woman that arrived was a beautiful blonde, with startling grey eyes, and she was adorned in jeans and a sweatshirt. She had kind features and grinned at everyone. I recognized her as Lady Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy.

The third woman that arrived was a curly haired woman with locks the color of ebony. She had emerald green eyes and olive toned skin also arrived. She was adorned in a slinky, black dress, and black stilettos, I recognized her as Hecate, the goddess of Magic.

The last woman was the most beautiful of them all. She had long hair that changed every second, and her eyes would change every other minute. She was slim and petite and all of the other male campers seemed to be in a daze. I recognized her as Aphrodite, goddess of love.

I bowed down; "All hail, Queen Hera, Lady Hecate, Lady Athena, and Lady Aphrodite," and the other campers followed my example, shock hidden on their features.

When the campers stood up, I opened my mouth, "I –

"What he means to say," says Hera, cutting me off, "You are all going to have parenting classes, more specifically life classes."

I stared at the camper's faces, shock covering each and every one of them. I sighed in annoyance. There was a lot to say tonight.

Dionysius clapped slowly, his expression changing into extreme glee, "You broke them, Hera!"

Hera shifted a cold gaze to him, and spoke primly, "You do realize that you _will _have the offspring of them in the camp."

His cherub – like face turned from glee to an ugly, sour look, "Can I PLEASE go back to Olympus?" he whined pitifully.

Thunder boomed overhead, and Dionysius waved his hand dejectedly, "Yeah, whatever… "He said, pouting miserably.

**Hera POV**

Stupid, idiotic campers

I rolled my eyes, I explained it already, I mean, isn't "You're going to be parents," clear enough?

Obviously not, I mean I was rather blunt, but isn't the best way to tell them is to just rip the bandage off?

Idiotic fools, all of them.

I sighed irritably, and scanned the grounds to see Athena's brat daughter, Annabeth Chase, raise her hand, defiantly, "Yes," I answered, not bothering to show the deep dislike I have on her.

She grumbled in response, but asked gruffly, "Can you explain the project?"

I smiled sweetly, "You'll have to figure it on your own, BUT you will get pregnant, have a baby, get jobs, and whatever we decide to have. Everything shall be shown in your houses message boards, which will be explained when you see your houses."

She looked outraged, her blonde curls flew around her head, and was about to say something vile until Percy put his arm around her and gave her a warning look, reminding her that I was a god.

I always liked Percy.

Annabeth calmed down and gave me a look of deepest dislike, "Yes, Lady Hera." She stated curtly, her face expressionless until she looked down and muttered curse words under her breath.

I stared at her irritably, "The praetors from Camp Jupiter shall join – Reyna, daughter of Bellona, and Jason, sun of Jupiter," and with that being said, the two praetors of Camp Jupiter entered the camp, frowns on their faces.

They didn't like my idea.

I honestly didn't WANT them to come.

After all, then OCTAVIAN, Mercury/Apollo's brat would be praetor, and I honestly dislike him more than Annabeth, and that's saying a lot, considering that I give her "presents," all the time.

But, Aphrodite started to squeal and pout how she wanted to put her daughter with Jason and Hephaestus elf-like son, with Reyna.

I think that Reyna would probably murder Leo if they were put together, but apparently according to Aphrodite, they have way too much sexual tension inside of them, and this is the perfect way to release it.

I honestly didn't know what to say to that.

I mean, REYNA, my granddaughter, in a sense as she is the daughter of Bellona, the WAR god, and LEO, in a sense, my grandson as he is the son of Hephaestus.

Aphrodite thinks it's the next Romeo and Juliet, because one of them is a Roman praetor, and the other is a Hephaestus Councilor and the whole situation with the Romans hating the Greeks, but I think it's just for her amusement.

The whole drama thing because she claims that sometimes she's in the mood for Percabeth, but other times she's in the mood for something feisty and spicy. Apparently in other words, that is Leo and Reyna. Leyna, or Reo, she still hasn't decided a name yet.

I shook my head with amusement, before I stared at the shocked faces of the crowd before turning to Aphrodite, a coy smile on my lips.

"Right," Aphrodite started to speak, "I will now, assign your partners," she said smiling.

I almost laughed at the look on the stupid demigods faces.

Idiots

Did they honestly think they were going to get a baby to raise by themselves?

Frankly, the nerve of them

**Katie Gardner POV**

I have never been so nervous in my life.

At first, when Hera told us the project, I was furious.

I mean seriously? We've been training for all our lives, and all of a sudden they are assigning us a life skills class?

To me, it seemed stupid, but then again, they are the gods, so they make the choices, and not us, so I just shrugged it off, but I still didn't like it.

But now, I didn't really care, because it somehow made me feel like a normal teenager.

Which I know is a lie, but I can pretend.

Right?

Anyway, I really hoped I got someone alright as a partner.

God knows, I wouldn't want anyone like Travis or Connor as partners.

Oh gods.

I don't even WANT to think of their mini clones, all of the havoc they would ensure, AND Travis and Connor themselves.

I shook my head, and waited for Aphrodite to announce the pairs.

Aphrodite smiled charmingly, and all of the boys smiled. "Once I say your name, the boy and girl needs to take a piece of their hair out and hand it to the girls, before making a line in front of Hecate, and she will grant you your baby. "

The campers nodded, transfixed by her beauty, and Aphrodite cleared her throat, "The first couple is Annabeth and Percy."

I smiled at that, Annabeth and Percy smiled at each other, and Percy gave her a kiss to which the idiots, Travis and Connor, started to cat-call.

Couldn't they see that they wanted some privacy?

I shook my head, storing that piece of information in my head, so I could yell at Travis later, and listened for more couples that were being called up.

Aphrodite grinned as she made eye-contact with me.

I gulped.

"The second couple is Katie Gardner and –"

I held my breath, waiting for the name, but it didn't.

Aphrodite seemed to enjoy having the suspense as she read, "Travis Stoll."

All of the campers' mouths were wide open except for the Aphrodite Cabin, who seemed to mull over the idea. Before I knew it, they were grinning and screaming, "Yay! Tratie!"

I gaped at them. Tratie? What type of Aphrodite ridiculousness is that?

I wanted to yell at Aphrodite, but before I could, I reminded myself that she was a goddess and she could easily disintegrate me with a swish.

I bit my lip, before I stalked over to Travis.

Wordlessly, he handed over a piece of hair, before winking at me, "Nice ass, you got there."

I glared at him, before furiously shaking my head as I left to stand behind Annabeth, who tapped my shoulder sympathetically.

I was _not _looking forward to this project.

* * *

><p><strong>Like the chapter? Review! <strong>

**~Mya (:**

**Review Replies - **

**Meadowshine - **lol, haha... i thought you would be.. (:

**March150 - **Awwww, thank you...that made me smile (:

**Awesomegirl82 - **I'm SORRY! i know you really wanted them, BUT with the ending an all, Artemis would probably end up losing all of them, or something, and she wouldnt be very glad about tha**t. **

**ProngsandI - **thank you! I do try (: A bunch of the stuff is going to be sarcasm, Cause i portray Hera to be extremely sarcastic..

**BlackConverse24 - **Yeah, it was kinda an insight on Hera's hatred towards the demi-gods because they don't really say why in the books, so I just said why.

**Kickyoucat14 - **hahaha, i love Johnny.. He's adorable (:

**Invadervyn -** haaha yeah, i know a bitchy chick name Tori also, so i kinda chose that name... umm, yeah.. (:

**Lemariz - **thanks! Its bout time, someone told Athena off, i mean she gets her way WAY too much, considering she's the "Wisdom," goddess and all.

**HazelHeartfilla - **thanks! That made me smile (:

**geekygirl440 - thanks! haaha, i'll update soon.. (:**


	5. Partners

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters. :( **

**Author's Note - Alright, people, I love you all. lol. Anyway, my stupid laptop froze and started to act stupid, so I lost a ton of information on this story, like my whole plot structure, and all of that good stuff. I was SO mad, I was going to abandon this story, and put this on permanent hiatus. BUT, thankfully, I calmed down, and rewrote it, then I started this chapter.**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure I placed ALL of the couples, but if you want another couple in there, just tell me, in review or pm. Preferably review, but its cool either way. Sorry, about that, anyway... **

**I was also going to post this on Wednesday, but didn't as it was my birthday. (HAPPY BIRTHDAY MYA) That's why I didn't update till now. I apologize! **

**Also, people, updates will be every Friday from now on, instead of randomly. I will update earilier if I can manage it... It all depends on my amount of homework, and my extra-curricular activities. So if yall get mad, don't blame it on me. blame my stupid teachers. **

**Enough of my blabbering, I hope yall enjoy this chapter (:**

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>**eyna POV**

I can't believe it!

Why in the name of Pluto is Hera making us do this?

Life Skills Class, really?

Honestly, if the Greeks do it, then that's their problem.

To be honest, I wouldn't actually MIND doing it.

My only problem is that right now, Octavian would become praetor since BOTH me and Jason have left to take part in this stupid project.

OCTAVIAN.

The boy that makes my life hell is going to be praetor of Camp.

Hera/ Juno, whoever she is, needs to bring me back to camp, because Octavian would definitely bring terror and horror into the camp, and that CANNOT happen, especially when _I'm _praetor.

I bristled at the thought, and Jason elbowed me.

"What," I hissed, my dark eyes flashing, I was still upset about the Octavian thing.

"Nothing," he muttered, "I just can't imagine what Octavian would do since we're both gone, oh and stop showing so much emotion."

I nodded, remembering the fact, and he elbowed me again.

"What," I hissed loudly, and he shrugged, "Thought I should warn you, Hera is giving us the evil eye," he said as he cocked his head towards the goddess, who, sure enough was glaring at us.

As I saw this my expressionless mask came into place.

I focused on Aphrodite, and she was grinning, flashing her white teeth to the crowd. She glanced at her paper, and then glanced at me with a dazzling grin "Reyna,"

I clenched my fists tightly, praying to gods that it was someone mature and alright, and not anyone one idiotic and stupid.

"Leo Valdez," she spoke, grinning happily.

I let out the breath, I didn't know I was holding, and stared at her in barely concealed horror.

Jason guffawed loudly, before smirking, "Opposites, do attract. Don't they?"

I ignored his taunt and watched Leo, my future partner. His face was comical. His dark hair was wind-swept, his dark eyes wide with astonishment, and his lips were in a strangled sort of smile.

When he realized everyone was staring at him, he flashed a smile, "So, I'm with Scary Queen now, aren't eye," he said, and everyone laughed, or either cracked a smile.

Jason smirked, and let out a small laugh, while the gods and goddesses fought smiles off their faces.

I let out a small shriek of indignation as I glared at Leo, "Don't. Call. Me. That." I said, angrily. My black hair came out of its neat braid and framed my face angrily.

He laughed, making his elf-like features prominent, before grabbing a part of his dark hair and handing it towards me.

I raised an eyebrow, before he mock – bowed, "Your highness."

I gave another half-shriek of indignation, before I reminded myself that I was a praetor of Camp Jupiter and I shouldn't be weak or show unnecessary emotion.

That's why I gave him my coldest glare, and grinned inwardly when he shuddered. I stuck my hand out and he took his piece of hair and placed into my hand.

I nodded curtly and walked over to the line in front of Hecate, behind a dark haired girl named Katie, daughter of Demeter, who also didn't seem pleased with her partner.

This project is going to kill me..

**Clarisse La Rue POV **

I shook my head, what was Hera thinking?

I repeat. What was she thinking?

I scowled; I didn't have time for all of that girly stuff, like baby showers, and shopping for baby bonnets like the wimps did, such as the Demeter and Hecate kids.

To be honest, I just wanted to go fight someone, like Prissy.

Don't get me wrong, we're on better terms ever since the end of the war, but that still doesn't mean I want to beat him up.

I'm also pretty glad, his immortal, so I could beat him up every time and he won't die, so no one can accuse me of "killing," the poor, innocent hero.

Yeah right.

Bull shit is all I'm saying.

I heard the protests and mutterings of the other kids in my cabin, so I glared at them, and they stopped.

One of my brothers, the one with the dark brown crew-cut and piercing eyes piped up, "Why should we listen to you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he flexed his biceps, "Names Alex. Alex Hawthorne."

I scowled at him, "How old are you kid, 10?"

He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Watch it sis, I know that you are the drakon slayer and what not, I could still go against you," he stated, as he cocked his head up, grinning superiorly.

I growled, "Shut it, punk."

My red haired sister, Madison, cut in the argument, "As much as I enjoy your little, uh, argument, Athena is giving us the evil eye, and I really don't want to become blasted into smithereens, so shut up."

I gave her a fierce scowl, and she winced.

I glanced at Athena, who sure enough was glaring at us, and gave my cabin a fierce growl.

For once, they obeyed, and I smirked. I loved the power I had over them.

"Clarisse La Rue," Aphrodite spoke, and I snapped out of my thoughts, before glancing at Chris. He gave me a soft smile, and I smiled, feeling a lot better than I was before as my cabin always put me in a bad mood.

Anyway, Chris Rodriguez was the best thing that's ever happened to me. With his dark hair, brown eyes, and the way he would snap in Spanish every time he would get frustrated.

It's just, I don't know.

I mean Silena would tell me that I was in love…

I closed my eyes, thinking of Silena was painful. She was the best, most beautiful, strongest, and was the kindest person I have ever met.

She was my best friend.

No, she _is _my best friend.

Forever and always.

There's always that _one _kid that would pipe up, and say that Silena was a traitor, well, that _one _kid "mysteriously," becomes beaten up the next day.

"and Chris Rodriguez," Aphrodite finsished, staring at the two of us with a fond smile on her face.

I grinned widely as I walked towards him.

He smiled at me as I grabbed his lock of hair in his hand.

I walked towards Hecate, and stood behind the Roman chick, Reyna.

I shrugged, she was pretty, and seemed intelligent.

Maybe this project won't be so bad….

**Nico di Angelo POV**

To be honest, I honestly didn't care about the bull shit program Hera was making us suffer, sorry, _go through. _

I honestly didn't care who my partner would be, and I didn't think it would matter that much, considering I didn't really care about the project so much.

If I had to get someone, it would be someone pretty, intelligent, and not some floozy like an Aphrodite kid.

Anyway, Aphrodite kids bother me. I can stand Piper, but that's only to an extent, and Silena was also cool, before she died anyway…

Anyway, Aphrodite kids are WAY too cheerful, and dramatic.

They also like pink, like, a lot.

I hate the color pink….

"Nico?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and a pretty girl, named Lou Ellen, was in front of me, gesturing for my hair.

I grabbed a strand of my dark hair and passed it to her, and she smiled. She was pretty, I realized, with her dark naturally wavy hair that had red streaks inside of them, and her eyes were a dark shade of blue.

She stood behind Clarisse who were all in a line in front of Hecate, her mother.

I shrugged; at least I wasn't paired with some idiot.

Lou Ellen seemed nice, so this project didn't seem so bad, after all…

**Miranda Gardiner POV**

I watched my best friend, Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate get paired up with the dark, creepy boy – Nico di Angelo.

I waved towards Lou Ellen, and she waved back. Katie, my sister, sighed at me.

I knew she wasn't very happy with her partner, needless to say.

I don't really like Travis either, I mean considering what he did to the cabin, along with his brother?

All of the Easter bunnies on the GRASS roof of the cabin?

Gods, that took forever to clean up, especially since it ruined the strawberries, and the chocolate melted.

Needless to say, Connor and Travis aren't on my high, "ohmygosh-lets-be-partners-and-have-a-fake-baby" list.

I know they aren't on Katie's either, that's for sure.

Especially since we had to clean the mess, needless to say, my sister has QUITE a large, uh, _vocabulary_.

I'm just glad, none of our little brothers and sisters caught or understood what she said..

"Miranda Gardiner," Aphrodite said, smiling widely, her dark curls framing her face prettily.

I held my breath, hoping and praying to the gods I wasn't with Connor effin Stoll.

"-and Connor Stoll"

I made a strangled sound in my throat, but nevertheless made my way over to the smirking boy, "Oh shut up, and give me your hair," I snapped irritably, I was _not _in the mood to deal with the smirking boy.

He smiled sarcastically and dropped a strand of his dark hair, and I stomped away, not bothering to hide my dislike of the boy, I was forced to be partners with.

I stood behind Lou Ellen, who gave me a weak smile.

I glared at the ground and mumbled under my breath furiously.

I was _not_ going to enjoy this project.

**Piper McLean POV**

Originally, I absolutely HATED this project. I wanted to be no part of this project, whatsoever.

Because, honestly? Getting teenagers to raise children?

That spells

D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R

But now, I think it would be kind of fun, considering, the circumstances.

After all, it's kind of what normal kids do at their own camps.

Thinking of the project, I glanced around the room, there were only a few campers left, and out of them, I would probably want Jason to be my partner.

I caught his eye and he gave me a thumbs up.

I grinned back at him, and waited patiently, for my mom to call out my name.

"Piper McLean," she read, with a smile on her face.

I grinned at my mom and she gave me a smile in return, "Jason Grace," she read out, a small smile playing on her lips.

I smiled slightly as I pranced over to Jason, grabbing a lock of his hair, before standing in the line after the other girls.

I smirked; this project was already on a good start…

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review. Review. Review.! Tell me your thoughts on the pairings! Thanks lol.. Also, I'm not very good at writing Chrisse stories, and stuff, so tell me if I did anything wrong.. <strong>

**So, i had an idea after looking at another story, and the idea was that I would ask a trivia question on PJO, and yall would answer it, and say the name of your favorite god or goddess. You get like, 20 points per question, so yeah. Oh the name of the god, is like the cabins, you know? Its like a little competition. **

**So trivia question of this chappie, is, "Who is the Minotaur's mother?" (LT) **

**Love you all! **

**Mya (:**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES<strong>

**Awesomegirlnotloggedin -** Thanks lol...and i did! Hope you like who i paired them up with. (:

**LuckyTigger** - I'm extremely sorry.. but i still hope you like the chapter!

**BlackConverse24** - I chose Miranda, because some of the reviewers chose her, and she wasn't an OC which i was glad for! Yeah, I wouldve chosen the huntresseses also, but that would be a very bad idea considering they hate campers and most specifically, boys.

**Meadowshine** - I LOVE TRATIE forever and ever. (: They are my favorite couple, Percabeth a close second!

**Serenadaughterofposeidon** - haha thank you! I hope you enjoyed it (:

**Hazeldaughterofpluto** - You have? Can you tell me the name of the story? And thanks anyway!

**twilightluv82** - lol I LOVE STARBURSTS! They are amazing lol... and yeah, I will keep the names into consideration, Out of the two of them, I'm leaning towards Charlotte... But, when the time comes, I will ask for reviewers to place their names!

**Hermeslittlegirl** - ikr! me too! Hope you like this story so far(:

**Mszcheeky** - Lol, Hera does slap hard. I'm kinda surprised Zeus didn't say anything about it..lol..and no, it's kinda like a simulation, you know? They'll only be pregnant for 9 weeks, a week=a month. Thte baby will be changing periodically. The campers get jobs, and all of that stuff. Its basically like living on your own, I guess you could say. Like, one of the gods, will probably make random stuff happen. Like they could make them lose their baby, job, increased fights with your partner etc. You also might get a new baby, you know? So its basically like that type of situation. So whenever the gods feel like it, they'll make the children change into older versions of themselves, make them brattier etc. Anyway, all of that stuff doesn't happen till a LONG time, considering they just got their partners and all..

**March150**- thank you! Yall are the best reviewers ever!

**MewJollyRancher** - thank you! (:

**SilverWolf329** - lol thanks! Hope you like the rest of my story (:

**eMMed** - thanks! hope you like the rest of the story!

**peacelovepercyjackson** - haha ok.. Yall rock!

**Vampire-lover-tegs** - Thanks! Theres going to be a LOT of stuff that would happen. The plot is kinda slow moving right now, because you know, the whole scenario is just starting. Once all of that is done, then it would be a lot of other stuff going on.

**SilverShark94 - **yeah, I think that they would make a great couple! and thanks!


	6. Arguments

**Disclaimer - I own absolutely nothing!**

**Author's Note - This chapter took FOREVER to write. I just couldn't get the words on paper, you know? :/ It was rather irritating. And seriously? Only NINE reviews? No fuckin way! Review guys! Review! OH and I'm not going to be able to update every Fridays.. I tried, but I failed. So, updates will be pretty irregular from now on. And yall, reviews make me update faster. I don't give a damn if it was a flame or whatever, I just want reviews! **

**Suggestions welcome!**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>

Percy grinned, "Like it?" he asked, his green eyes trained towards the house.

I nodded, smiling slightly. The house that we were going to live in was beautiful, simply amazing. It was a white house with a brown door, and a black wire-fence surrounded the house, and the lawn was a dark shade of green.

"Wow, I made Wise Girl speechless," he teased, his sea-green eyes full of amusement.

I aimed a punch at him, and he ducked. He grinned as he took my hand, "Let's go inside," he whispered.

I smiled; I absolutely adored my boyfriend.

He took my hand and we walked to the door, my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist, and we walked to the door. Not doing anything, but just enjoying each other's company.

It was bliss.

He took his arm off of my waist and I grinned as he placed a key to the door. When we opened the door, I stifled a gasp. So far, the house was to my liking. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and a beautiful crystal made fountain was in the corner, lilies and fishes in the crystal colored water.

"Tyson made it," he murmured, laughing slightly, "He said, that he would only make it if I promised to buy him 2 jars of peanut-butter."

My lips twitched, "Tell him I liked it,"

He smiled, "He'd like that, and I will, but first, let's go and tour the rest of the house," he said, winking suggestively.

I punched him in the arm lightly, and he laughed, as he started to tug onto my arm, pulling me towards a door. "This is your room," he said, smiling.

I grinned widely as I opened the room. I halted in my tracks, and my hands went to my face, "Oh my god," I whispered as I glanced at everything.

A grey bed was in the center of the room, and the wallpaper was a light shade of grey. However, this was not what caught my attention. To the side, a computer was on a desk. It wasn't just any computer, but the laptop I had wanted since forever, "The Mac Book," and not only that, drafting pens, pencils, graph paper, and books. Endless amounts of books where there. To me, it was heaven on earth.

"Oh my god," I said dumbly, my expression changing from shock to delight, "OHMYGOD!" I yelled, as I threw myself at Percy, kissing him furiously. I could feel him smiling in the kiss, and I grinned back.

When we finally pulled back, he laughed, "That's just so you," he exclaimed, scratching the back of his head, "Let's go see the rest of the house," he said eagerly.

We went to the living room, and I smiled. The living room was completely styled in a chic modern style – blacks/whites. The walls and carpets were white, while the sofas were black. A black, modern styled table with various glass cutouts had a pile of papers on top of it.

I picked up the papers and scanned them, flipping back and forth, my interest gaining on one of them.

_Pregnancy for Dummies _

"PERCY!" I screamed, "What is this," I yelled, shoving the book in his face.

He protested, "I need it, you know?"

I growled, before reminding myself that he actually would, considering the circumstances. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

I glanced at the stack of papers again, and my eyes widened as I flipped through them, "Seaweed brain?" I asked quietly, showing him the papers.

His eyes widened comically, and he scratched his head, "Well, you see…"

"Why the hell do we have to give NINETY-SIX jars of peanut butter to Tyson?" I asked quietly, stressing on the word 96.

"Funny story..." he started to say.

I raised both eyebrows.

"Tyson wanted to show his little Cyclops friends the joys of peanut-butter," he tried pathetically, trying to come up with something.

Honestly, does he think I'm that stupid?

Both of my eyebrows disappeared into my hairline.

"Try again." I said calmly.

"Actually, it's a really funny story," he said, laughing nervously.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I screamed.

**Katie Gardner **

"I can't believe you," I said angrily, gesturing towards the house.

"What?" asked Travis, seemingly confused.

"It's like a fucking apartment?" I said irritably, gesturing towards the house again.

The dark haired boy looked extremely offended, "It's, like, two flats, not a million."

I sighed impatiently and gestured towards it again, "Really? Don't tell me that Connor and Miranda are going to live there."

Travis stared at me, "You have sister problems?" he asked, confused, although there was a glimmer of understanding in his eyes, "Yeah, I mean Miranda _can _be a bitch, you know?"

I growled in my throat, "NO! She is not! But anyway, I just don't want these kids we're going to have, turned into prank – obsessed maniacs. I mean with both of the Stolls living under the same roof, it's practically gone."

We fell into an awkward silence, both of us avoiding the other's eyes. Both of us had so far, avoided the topic, "kids."

"Uh," I mumbled, breaking the awkward silence, "I could've said that better."

He nodded awkwardly, before muttering, "Want to see the house."

I nodded quickly, getting over the awkward silence, as we both walked up to the door. The house was attractive, I suppose. With its dark colors and greenery, it could've made any daughter of Demeter drool.

The house was weird in a way, because it was our house, and then another house directly next to it. Travis had told me, that if you opened one of the doors, then it went to Connor's house.

I had shrugged off the fact, barely listening, because I was still trying to get the awful taste of the pregnancy mixture that Hecate's assistant had given me.

But now that I was staring at the house directly in the face, literally, the small fact had hit me hard.

Apparently, the gods had chosen the houses for us. Anyways, I was sure that my mother wasn't very pleased about me being partners with Travis, and Miranda with Connor, but nevertheless she had chosen them. I'm sure she wasn't pleased with the prospect of Travis's and Connor's houses being intertwined, but she was probably pleased with Miranda's and my house being intertwined.

"Whose house is next to ours?" I asked randomly.

"It's ours; Connor & Miranda's, obviously, Lou Ellen & Nico's, Percy & Annabeth, Jason & Piper's, Leo & Reyna's, and Clarisse and Chris's house." He said, counting them off on his fingers.

I nodded, pleased with our neighbors, and he replied, "Let's go in?" he asked.

I shrugged, so we went inside. Overall, I was extremely satisfied with our house as it suited my tastes perfectly.

Mom had good taste.

Hermes did too, now that I think about it….

Anyway we had finished the tour and I enjoyed the house a lot, and surprisingly, so did Stoll #1!

It was _so _much better than the house with dad... And Michelle… And Katherine…..And Jacquelyn…And Annette…

I scowled; _anything_ was better than my dad's house.

I loved my father, but, honestly, Michelle, the whore of a woman he married got on my nerves, quite a few times.

Jacquelyn and Annette were Michelle's children from another marriage – my stepsisters, and Katherine is my dad's and Michelle's child – my half-sister.

Michelle is a French floozy – blonde, busty, blue-eyed, long legged. She's only 12 years older than me – old enough to be my sister. Dad and Michelle met when Michelle came to America from France,"to see the world." She and dad fell in love and got married. Michelle was absolutely amazing when I first met her; she practically became my older sister, much to the pleasure of my father.

However, I caught her talking to her friend on the phone one day, whining about dad and I. I tried to tell dad, but he wouldn't listen.

That's when I started to hate her.

However, her children are absolutely adorable. Katherine is 2, and the twins, Jacquelyn and Annette, are 5. I absolutely love my younger sisters, especially Katherine. Katherine has dark hair with blue eyes and according to dad, she looks exactly like me, except for the eyes, something which displeases my dear step-mother greatly. Jacquelyn and Annette; however, are typical blonde Frenchies – they'll probably look just like her slut of a mother when they are older.

"Katie! KATIE!" Travis practically screamed.

"What?" I snapped irritably, glaring at him.

"Nothing," he muttered, "You just, like, spaced out a bit," he said defensively, staring at me strangely.

I looked away and sighed, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"It's nothing alright!" I snapped, getting angry.

"No need to get angry, all right! Jeez, I just asked a question!" he said angrily, "God!"

I glared at him furiously and walked into my room without another word, leaving an open-mouthed Travis behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh... Percy is in troubleeeee. And Tratie(: Oh how I loveee Percabeth and Tratieee (:<strong>

**Review guys. I was pretty upset because i had NINE reveiws. Its part of the reason i didn't update fast. The other reason, was well, i uh, couldn't think of anything. Also, i basically skipped the portion of the potion they take, and if you guys REALLY want to see that, I can see what I could do.Y'know, make a "deleted scenes," fic.. **

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**Mya (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies: So yall, i'm just going to say thank you to all of my awesome reviewers. YALL ROCK! Awesomegirl82, March150, Mszcheeky, Darkened Dusk, ihatemakingupusernames, Serena Daughter of Poseidon, April, twilight luv82, MewJollyRancher12<strong>

**Awesomegirl82 - i might! Thanks for the idea, probably in a deleted scenes fic, or whatever..**

**March150 - thank you! Any suggestions? I am open to suggestions, lol.. and thanks! Hope you like the story (:**

**Mszcheeky - thanks! and octavian probably will be in the story, most likely. I already have the idea, but it will probably be later on, like 10-15 chapters later on..**

**Darkeneddusk - i will make the hunters visit! **

**ihatemakingupusernames - haha, i will.. its just moving kinda slow since it is the beginning. **

**twilight luv82 - I LOVE SKITTLES **

**April - thanks! Hope you like the pov **

**Serena Daughter of Poseidon - I'm not doing the little contest thing anymore, but thanks anyway!**

**MeyJolllyrancher - thanks! Hope you like it (:**


	7. Father to Son

**SORRY for the wait. I know, I know, I shouldn't have made y'all wait that long, but I'm sorry. Anyways, I have good news. Good news is that since volleyball/basketball season is over, I have more time to write, which means I can continue this story, and have more updates! Keep reviewing people!**

**Also, I got a ticket for the Hunger Games midnight premiere! YAYY!**

**I NEED A BETA. any volunteers?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer - I don't ownn...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermes<strong>

I glanced at the door as I knocked, my eyebrows furrowed.

The door opened and thousands and thousands of Cyclopses were sitting inside, making weapons. He scanned the crowd for the Cyclops I was looking for, and thankfully the Cyclops stood up. "You have my peanut butter?" asked Tyson, an excited look on his face.

Suddenly, all of the Cyclops stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at me, their yellow eyes glancing at my bag repeatedly.

A small, baby Cyclops grinned, "You have peanut butter?" he asked enthusiastically.

I nodded awkwardly, averting my eyes.

Tyson walked towards me, "Thank you sir," he said beaming.

I stared at him awkwardly, before nodding my head.

Tyson smiled thankfully, "I love peanut butter!" he said, holding his stick up in the air.

"PEANUT BUTTER! PEANUT BUTTER! PEANUT BUTTER!" Tyson said, starting up a chant. The rest of the Cyclops joined in, and I watched in bewilderment.

"Do you want your peanut butter?" I asked through a strangled sort-of-voice.

Tyson nodded proudly, "I want my ninety-six jars of peanut butter."

I gave him the ninety-six jars of peanut butter.

Tyson gave me a gut-scrunching hug and I patted his back awkwardly, wishing I was anywhere else.

"Bye, uh, Tyson." I said awkwardly, as I walked quickly towards the door.

"Goodbye," he said, smiling.

I gave him a small smile and went back outside, wondering how on Earth Percy put up with him.

**Apollo**

I stared up at the door to my son's room. 4 guards were standing in front of the mahogany door, and their eyes narrowed as they saw me. "May I see my son?" I asked.

The first guard stepped forward and started to talk in monotone voice, "The Queen of the Gods told us not to let you in." He said, stepping back into his position.

I scowled darkly, no one got between me and my son. I raised my bow and arrows, my lethal weapon, and grinned when their eyes widened with fear, "Let me in," I said in a cold, deadly voice.

The first guard glared at me, "No." he said calmly.

Suddenly, I heard a soft gasp behind me. I turned around quickly to see my step mother, the Queen of the Gods, staring me with distain in her cobalt eyes.

"Can I please see my son?" I said, pleading.

Hera tapped her chin, and jutted her lips, "Considering what you have done to me, I think it not."

My eyes widened as I asked her again, "Please?" I asked, practically begging.

Hera glanced at me, "Fine," and I grinned, she continued, "I will ask him if he wishes to see you. If he doesn't then, you mustn't bother him again. If he does, then I will let you see him whenever you want, an hour a week, tops."

I gave her a look, "One hour a week?" I asked, thinking that it was too little.

She gave me an ugly scowl, "I have Zeus and Athena up my backs because of the meeting, and Zeus declared that you may only spend an hour with him, so there," she huffed, almost happily.

I nodded awkwardly, and was about to follow, before she said, "Make yourself invisible and follow me. You shall not talk to him. You shall not make noise. If he says no, then you must return and never see him again without his or my consent," Hera said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"But-"

"Swear it." She said. "Swear on the River Styx."

I took a shaky breath and nodded. No matter how awful it was, somehow, I knew that it was still the best bet I had, "I swear on the River Styx that I will not contact or bother my son without his or Hera's consent" I stated, and with that being said, a sickening roar of thunder occurred.

Hera nodded, and said formally, "I will now allow you to visit your son."

I smiled slightly as I made myself invisible with my godly powers. I followed her quietly to Johnny's room. My son was playing with a few of his toys, laughing happily. I saw that two servants were watching him from the background.

Hera smiled at him, "Johnny, dear," she started to say, but the young child in question jumped on her, smiling lightly, "I love you, mommy," he cried.

Hera smiled softly, her eyes full of love and adoration for her young, "son."

A jealous fit overcame me, and I had the urge to talk – make my presence known throughout the loving mother/son bonding moment. My eyes narrowed in irritation as I saw my step-mother look at my son fondly, and my son glancing at her with love in his sparkling green eyes.

The realization hit me like a thousand bricks.

It should've been me.

It should've been me that watched over my children.

It should've been me that rescued him from Tori.

_Tori_

How could she do this to me? Our son?

I closed my eyes, and shook away the thoughts that I had about her. Tori had been a model and after she had become pregnant she was fired. She was an avid spender, and had fantasized about marrying me since the day I met her.

Quite stalker-ish, but what can I say? I _do _have that affect on the ladies…

Anyways, I snapped up my eyes back to the perfect, "family," moment and listened for the question that I was dreading.

Hera spoke softly, "Johnny, baby," she asked, "Do you want to meet your daddy?"

An awkward, uncomfortable silence followed afterward. Johnny glanced at her, and even at age 5, he was intelligent. "No," he spoke quietly, although the sound was louder than ever.

I felt numb.

Something broke inside of me, and a cold feeling erupted in my stomach. My lips parted, and I turned around, to quickly leave his quarters. I heard Hera's voice in the background, and it was extremely faint.

It didn't matter to me anymore.

My son didn't want a father anymore.

**Leo Valdez**

To me, Reyna was a mystery.

She was beautiful; I couldn't deny that. With her long black hair, deep brown eyes, slender form, and pink, beatific lips, I wasn't exactly upset that she was going to be my partner.

Then again, that was just looks.

Her personality was an entirely different matter.

She was cold, rude, harsh, and simply cruel.

Like now, for example

I, for one, had tried to get off on a good start with her.

"Reyna," I started, but she cut cross me.

"Don't even try, lover boy," she answered coldly.

My eyes widened with shock as she glanced at me, pity in her cold blue eyes. "Did you really think I was that stupid? I'm not a Praetor for nothing, you know. I know you like Piper," she said accusingly as she folded her arms.

I glanced at her, my face was stone, and I gave her an angry glance, "I could say the same for you and Jason."

She recoiled back in shock.

When she opened them she glared at me, "Look Valdez. I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't like Jason," she finished, crossing her arms, scowling slightly.

I raised an eyebrow in response.

She glared at me fiercely, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I blinked.

She scowled, "I have nothing to say to you," she said, disgust ringing through her features.

I just stood there for a few seconds, and a single, coherent thought ran through my mind.

Way to go, Valdez.

Way to go.

**Percy Jackson**

A knock on the door broke me out of my slumber.

I walked over to the door slowly, rubbing my bleary eyes.

I opened the door slightly and a small, dark-haired boy around the age of 10 looked at me. He spoke in a cordial voice, "Chiron wants everyone involved in the Life Skills class to come to the Big House."

I nodded briefly, and the boy left.

"Wh-who was that?" asked Annabeth tiredly, as she came into the doorway, staring at me bleakly.

"Oh, nothing," said Percy, "We just need to go to the Big House soon."

Her eyes widened and she seemed alert, "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she snapped irritably, running a hand into her blonde curls. Before I could answer, she rolled her eyes and scowled, leaving the house quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did yall think of the chapter! This is mainly a filler chapter, but there was a cliffy! Now, the plot will continue, and all of the questions about the pregnancy will be answered.<strong>

Revieww!

Mya!

Review Replies:

MollyJewRancher12 - Haha, yeah. I just thought of that, lol

fanofdeliciousflaver522 - your welcome, lol! Keep reading(:

Turq8 - Haha! Thankss(:

Serena Daughter of Poseidon - Ikr! Don't we all? When we get close to the nine-week-part, then I will post a poll of names that I liked for each couple

Negliblenaina - hahaa..Your review made me laugh! All of the questions will be answered in the next chapter!

ihatemakingupusernames - All will be answered in the next chapter, and sorry. I don't have a beta, so yeah..

thebestchapterever - haha thankyou! That makes me smile!

angryblonde - didn't mean to offend you.. One of my best friends is a blonde and she's super smart. So, yeah. I just added that part in because I wanted to show Katie's irritation with her stepmom

shrek99 - thanks! Haha, i guess it's unique then?

Wizardsanddemigods - I have a lot of stuff to do, ok? I'm about to take my SATs so I need to work hard. On top of that, my parents are pushing me to become valedictorian, and all of that good stuff. Add tennis, soccer, and guitar. But, I will update more regularly from now on, considering volleyball season is over.

Mr. High-and-almighty - Oh, thats explained later on, too.

twilight luv82 - Awww! I love skittles and starbursts, lol!

PercabethandCaileyForever - thanks!

Peanutbutter - like now, lol(:

AnnaBeth5 - thanks!


	8. AN

**Author's Note: **

**I'm sorry for this, first of all. I know everyone hates these, but thankfully this won't be completely terrible. **

**First off, I started writing Life Skills 101 when I was in 7th grade, so it wasn't the best piece of writing. I want this story to be an absolute gem. I want it to be perfect. I want it to be the story that everyone loves. I want it to be a classic. It's so different, and I want to make it something everyone will remember. Therefore I will be rewriting this story. It has some major plot holes that need to be taken care of. And secondly, there are waaaay too many characters. I will be putting a poll to see which couples I should do, because personally the whole story would be incredibly confusing if there's a million characters with a million problems. Last of all, I don't even like the name Johnny anymore lol. There will be a poll for his name. **

**I will leave the story up on the website for a little while, but I will take it off once I am either up to the point where I am in this story, or when I am finished.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience! **

**Thank you!**

**singbirdsing**


	9. New Story

**1st Chapter is up. The story is called Unplanned Parenthood! Check it ouuttt.  
><strong>

**singbirdsing**


End file.
